The Battle of Both Worlds HP Charmed crossover
by Maroon-Aaroon
Summary: When the Wiccan World collides with the Wizarding World, you can bet the result would make a good story.
1. Introduction

Introduction

As a fan of both the Charmed series and the Harry Potter books I have decided to create my own crossover fan-fic. Its starts where both Charmed season 5 and HP book 5 begin. With the Ministry of Magic untrustworthy and a pregnant Piper, what could go wrong? Or should I say what couldn't? I don't own any legal rites to either the books or the series but I do own a copy of each book and a season box-set of seasons 2-8 so hopefully I will get my facts right . So look out for old favourites and new characters, but most of all enjoy reading.


	2. The Wiccan World

The Wiccan World

"London is such a beautiful place," said a woman with long brown hair and a curvaceous figure. This was Piper Halliwell, and the bump on her body was the latest addition to the family line.

"I agree," answered a younger paler woman, known as Paige Matthews, the youngest of the group, "except the smell coming from that vending stand over there."

Leo and Piper laughed in agreement, however Phoebe, the middle sister, was as far off the laughter and enjoyment as the family was from their home back in San Francisco. But this was not where her mind was, or her heart for that matter. Phoebe's thoughts were with her soon to be ex-husband Cole. The last time Phoebe had seen him, he was fighting off a foul creature in the demonic wasteland. She was thinking about how he could escape and if he would be able to, but honestly Phoebe didn't care, because unknown to her sisters and Leo, Pipers husband and the siblings whitelighter, packed in Phoebes suitcase were final divorce papers to her marriage from hell, literally.

"Phoebe are you o.k.?" Piper asked in that tone that only a caring older sister could produce, "You've been pretty quiet since France."

"Yeah, I'm fine." Phoebe lied; she decided to keep her divorce a secret, as she didn't want to be the sister who put a downer on the round the world trip in celebration of Piper and Leo's new child. But even though Phoebe did nothing to disturb the mood of the vacation, something bad would still happen as it always does in the life of the legendary Charmed Ones, and looks like today was the youngest sisters turn to be the trouble-maker.

SCREECH!!

"Argh!" Paige winced in pain. Piper, as usual was the first sister alert asking about Paige's sudden outburst, "I can't believe the damn bastard Elders giving me a charge on vacation." Paige answered, still clutching her head in an attempt to stop the pain.

AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!

A deafening scream carried from the next street. The sisters quickly sprang to action and ran in the direction of the scream, whilst mentally preparing themselves for a physical confrontation. But what the sisters and Leo saw was a big surprise to them all.

Two cloaked figures with death white masks were duelling three teens with what looked like wands. But whilst Piper and Phoebe's attention were mainly focused on the hooded evils, Paige had noticed that in the middle of the fight, was a terrified fourth teen, which was no doubt going to be the reason of Paige's sudden headache. This was her new charge, and by the looks of her situation, she was defiantly in trouble.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter and look forward to the rest, which will all be coming soon.


	3. Willcox's World

**Hey sorry that this it has been a while since I added onto the story, I have been busy with completing Kingdom Hearts lol. Well anyway chapter 2, enjoy D. And hope you enjoy my made up character, based on my best friend .**

Kate looked around suspiciously. This wasn't exactly the best place for her to be. Kate Willcox was a teenage girl, on the run from trouble. But no matter how far away she got, it always caught up. As she turned a corner onto a broad street with many splits, she saw a wisp of blonde in the corner of her eye.

Had she imagined it? Was it real? Was she so tired of running she was starting to see things? Whatever the answer, Kate knew she probably didn't want to find out and turned to retrace her footsteps, but she was blocked by a scary dark figure with a familiar death white mask.

She turned again, starting in the opposite direction, only to be stopped by two blondes. Well at least I know I'm not going crazy, Kate thought to herself, and then again right now I wish it was my mind.

As the three mysterious figures closed in on her, she knew what to do if she were to survive. Kate let the magic flow through, and release from her body, producing a small yet safe shield of pure energy, which surrounded and protected her. Not a moment to soon, thought Kate, as the Death Eaters had now started throwing hex's and curse's at her. As their violence turned to rage, more powerful magic was being thrown at Kate, but eventually, the familiar figure left, leaving the two blondes to finish her off. "I hope help comes soon." Said Kate under her breath as she could feel the shield fading with each blast it took.

Just then as a last resort, the older of the blondes came charging at Kate, only to be thrown away seconds later. But he wasn't close enough to have been thrown by the shield, Kate turned to see if what had made him fly away was behind her, and it was, there were three teens, wands at the ready protecting Kate.

The older blonde got up, and along with his son, started hurling death spells at the new targets. As Kate's shield finally vanished, she let out a scream, which seemed to attract three middle aged woman, all ready for a fight.


	4. The Wizarding World

**Here is chapter 3, it might be repetitive as it is yet another view of the beginning but I promise it is the last. Enjoy .**

"Sherbet Lemon?" Ronald Weasley offered out to Hermione Granger and Harry Potter.

"Honestly Ronald, I don't see how you can eat those." Hermione said as she declined the offer with a disgusted face. "Like this," he replied, putting one in his mouth and rubbing his stomach. "Harry, you want one?" Ron turned expecting to see his friend next to him, but instead he saw Harry a few steps back, clutching his forehead.

"It's the scar isn't it, Harry?" Hermione asked with a worried tone. "It's fine don't worry," Harry answered with fake smile on his face. "But Harry, we're your friends, it's our job to worry and..." Hermione started, "I said don't worry, god Hermione your like a mum," Harry laughed, "Everything is cool." "Not everything!" Ron said, pointing skyward.

As Harry looked to where Ron was pointing, he gasped as his eyes met the horrific image. "I think we should go check what is going on, we are some of the only people who believe Harry." Hermione said as the group started running in the direction of the Dark Mark floating in the sky for everyone to see.

As the trio arrived at the scene, wands at the ready, they saw Lucius Malfoy running towards a young girl. "STUPEFY" Harry shouted, sending the death eater flying backwards. "AVADA KEDAVRA" the wounded Malfoy and his son Draco started shouting, sending death spell after death spell at the three. The battle was now on, and there was an innocent girl in the middle of it!

**Sorry it's short but I find it hard to write for the trio, but I promise to finish the story before starting my next fan-fic, which will be another Charmed cross-over, but with what?? **


	5. Beatings and Greetings

**Here be chapter 4, hope ye enjoy it (pirate mood hehe) Also you may be glad to know... NO MORE VIEWS OF THE OPENING WAYHEYY D**

Phoebe levitated into action and flew towards Lucius Malfoy, kicking the wand from his hand. "Oh did I make you drop your stick," Phoebe said sarcastically as she landed, "Let me get that for you." She said going to stamp on it, "Accio wand!" Lucius cried, bringing the wand back into his hand with an invisible force. "He's got telekinesis? Even better" said Piper joining the battle. Looking at the new opponent going to his dad, Draco aimed for Piper, whilst Lucius aimed for Phoebe. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" the two death eaters shouted, sending green bolts at the sisters.

"PHOEBE!" Piper shouted, freezing the green projectile on the way to killing Phoebe. "PIPER!" Phoebe cried as Piper was about to be hit. Just then Kate acted, throwing an energy projectile at the spell, hurling it away from its near victim.

As the two blondes realised they were outnumbered they apparated, but not before cursing a few wizard swears, the Charmed Ones didn't understand, but the trio, especially Hermione, were offended by.

"What did you just do?" Paige asked walking towards her new charge. Kate misunderstood and thought she was in trouble, making a run for it. "Wait! Piper freeze her." Paige said to her sister, but as Piper made her usual gesture, no-one in the surrounding area froze.

Harry, Ron and Hermione stopped Kate, as she broke down in tears. "I didn't mean to start this trouble, please don't hurt me." Kate said through tears. "Don't worry; we aren't here to hurt you. In fact," Paige said in a comforting tone, "I am here to protect you. Now who are you, and what is your Wiccan ability?" "Wiccan, you mean you three are Wiccan? Wow," Hermione said before Kate could answer, "Wait, who are those three famous Wiccan women?" Hermione asked the group, although she didn't expect an answer and deeply plunged herself into her thoughts. "I'm Kate, and I don't know what you mean by Wiccan ability, I used this," Kate said, showing a wand in her hand, "Although I can do it without this, sometimes I find it easier to aim with my wand." "She must be a wizard like us." Ron said examining the wand. "Hey ginger, shut your mouth, we saw you were shooting spells in her direction too." Phoebe started angrily, "Phoebe, leave them alone, they're just teenagers, and if you had been able to concentrate on the direction they were shooting those spells, you would have seen they too were protecting her," Piper said defending the two boys and Hermione, still murmuring to herself. "And you guys are?" she asked. "I'm Harry Potter, and these are my friends, Ronald Weasley and..." "THE CHARMED ONES!" Hermione shouted excitedly, "OH MY GOD, THE STORIES ARE TRUE! I AM HERMIONE GRANGER! SO PLEASED TO MEET YOU!" Hermione said, throwing her hands forward, hoping for a hand-shake. "Right," Piper said, quite worried, "These stories, good or bad?" "Oh you are excellent. Do you really battle demons daily?" Hermione asked.

As the Charmed Ones, the trio, Kate and Leo talked for what seemed hours, they decided to take Kate to see Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. They also exchanged contact information, making plans to meet a week from the day at King's Cross Station, platform 9. Kate went with the Charmed ones to be safe and the sisters took her shopping to try and get her to open up more, turning out to be unsuccessful, although she did seem to feel safer when close to Piper, making Pipers maternal instincts kick in a few months early.

As Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Leo and Kate arrived on platform 9 they met the trio again. "So where is this supposedly 'beautiful red train'?" Paige asked, sarcastically quoting Hermione's description of the Hogwarts Express, "Cause all I see that is beautifully red is my fabulous hair." She said, with a movie-

star type flick of her hair. As the group laughed and followed Hermione's lead, they stopped at a wall. As one by one the teens walked through the wall, to the surprise of the Charmed Ones, no normal human suspected a thing. "This is some fancy magic," Piper said as her and Leo were the last to walk through. As the group walked towards a specific cart of the train, Paige glanced angrily at the red of the train, "Mine is still better, right sis?" Paige asked Phoebe, who was still lost in thoughts of Cole, like she had been the past week, something just didn't feel right, but Phoebe couldn't put her finger on it. As the group entered a compartment, only occupied by an old man, the train jolted, and started the long journey to Hogwarts.


End file.
